Family Secrets
by Findel
Summary: Lina has inherited a castle from a family member she never knew. Now she has moved to her new home in hopes of a quiet life. But, why was this family member kept secret and why is no one allowed to use the pipe organ in the music hall.
1. New Home

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 1**

**New Home**

* * *

Here's a new idea that I'm going to try and keep with...I hope that I can get back into writing normally again now that work is becoming less stressful. Note: Most of the inspiration for this fic came from listening to Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor.

* * *

Lina yawned as the train's brakes began to squeal signaling the end of her long journey. Lina normally was not one for long travels but after getting a letter from her family's lawyer her life was flipped upside down. It seemed that she had been named to inherit everything left by a member of the family she did not even know existed until the day she had gotten the letter. Now here she was about a week later on a train heading into the heart of Romania for her to claim what rightfully belonged to her. She looked out the window as the train slowly pulled into the station and notice the castle on the mountain above. 'Wonderful...after all this traveling I have to climb that,' she mentally complained.

From the distance the castle looked like it was the staging ground of many a folk tale and myth. Its tall battlements reaching towards the sky in the hazy distance. Just looking at it reminded her of Bram Stoker's Dracula and she could not help but shudder slightly at that thought. 'Calm down Lina it's just an old castle nothing to be worried about. There is no one there but the two servants that were mentioned in the letter that is all,' she thought trying to reassure herself as the train came to a complete halt.

The doors to the cars opened and people began to file out in an orderly fashion. Lina stood and stretched for a moment before she gathered her bags and began to walk towards the nearest door. She reached the outside just as the sun was lowering in the sky and signaled that only a few hours of daylight were left. She walked to the end of the station and through a turnstile to the street on the other side. She looked around for a moment trying to decide what she should do next. 'Well, it's a long walk to the castle and there isn't much light left. Also I can't speak Romanian so getting a room is going to be hard as well.'

Just as Lina was about to step out onto the dirt street she stopped as something came to a halt in front of her. It was a carriage from a long gone era that had been kept in perfect condition by a loving hand. The wood seem to be in fine condition, the reins seemed to be new, and even the seats on the inside looked like they were brand new. She was about to keep walking when she heard a cheerfully male voice call out, "Lady Inverse I presume?"

Lina looked up to the driver's seat to see a tall and somewhat lanky man with long blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled in the fading light and his dress was that of what looked to be upper class. His trousers and overcoat were finely pressed and clean as if he had just pulled them out of the wash. His inner shirt was the standard white with ruffles at the neck and to top it all off a stove pipe hat rested on the top of his head. Lina then looked directly into his eyes and asked, "How did you know who I am?"

"Well you arrived on the right train and because you look like an Inverse...or should I say you look like a Von Inverse," he smiled as he climbed down and opened the door to the carriage for Lina.

Lina blinked but did not protest the idea that she would not have to walk and that she could speak english as well. 'Speaking of which,' she thought before she asked, "How is it you can speak english so fluently?"

The man just smiled and replied, "Well the last master saw it fit that I know the foreign tongue so I could communicate with his American relative should they ever decide to come calling."

Lina shrugged at the answer, a little too exhausted to care, and climbed into the carriage with her bags in hand. She sat down as the man closed the door and then climbed back up to the driver's seat. After a second she heard his voice and a crack of the reins before the carriage began to move down the street. It turned down another dirt road and began towards the castle in the mountains above the small town.

She yawned again before she looked out the window and watched the small town go by. After about fourty minutes the castle came into better view and Lina's attention was fully diverted on the place. It was quite large for an area like this and was in very good shape for something so old. Again the look that a loving hand had poured blood, sweat, and tears into its upkeep was evident in every part she could see. The stone walls showed patches were the stone had crumbled with age just to be replace with an expertise no longer seen in the modern world. The roof had patches of new and old shingles that ran across the battlements and spires of the towers. As the sun dipped lower it reflected many colors from the windows signaling that the stained glass was in as good a shape as the rest of the castle. It was a beautiful sight in the sunset that was beginning to take dominion on the land. Lina sighed as she looked at what was to be her new home before saying, "It will take some getting used to by they say no place is like home."

* * *

It was night by the time that the carriage pulled up to the old castle and the stop knock Lina awake. She had dosed off half way through the trip and was now awake as the door to the carriage was opened. She was about to grab up her bags when the man interjected saying, "I'll carry those."

Before Lina could turn his offer down he had already lifted all of her bags and began to carry them into the old castle. Lina stretched for a second before hopping out of the carriage and following the man towards the large front door. As they approached the door swung open to reveal the other servant the letter had discussed. She was about Lina's height if not a little taller with dark purple hair. Her green eyes held all the joy in the world as she smiled to greet them. Her outfit was just as dated as the man's outfit. She wore an old Victorian dress with the many petticoats and corsets that came with it. She left the door and quickly moved towards them; her dress swaying side to side as she approached, and said, "Welcome home Lady Inverse and Gourry dear."

Lina blinked and asked, "Gourry dear? Are you two a couple or something?"

The girl blushed as bright as Lina's hair before she stuttered, "No..No not really that's just what I call him."

The blonde man smiled before saying, "Hey Sylphiel I hope that dinner is ready I'm starving."

Lina glanced at the man for a moment. All the properness and high class had drained away from his voice and he now sounded like anyone else. 'Was what I heard in the village just an act,' She thought before saying, "I agree food sounds wonderful after my travels."

The green eyed girl named Sylphiel smiled and replied, "Yes the table is set come this way."

Both Lina and the man known as Gourry smiled as they came into the castle for a meal that both had long awaited for.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 1**

**Getting Acquainted**

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Lina sat at the head of a great dinning table in a large hall in the castle. She looked at the large amount of different foods laid out across the table and could not help but smile. 'This is wonderful,' she thought as she became totally focused on the meal.

A few seats down Gourry seemed to have the same idea by the look on his face. His eyes gleamed with hunger as he waited for Slyphiel to take her place beside him. After a few moments Slyphiel appeared through a door with a tray that held three bowls. She placed one on Lina's plate, one on Gourry's, and one for her. After she finished she sat down to notice that Lina and Gourry almost looked like twins when it came to their reaction to food. She giggled slightly before she said, "You can eat now."

Before Slyphiel could even pick up her spoon the two bowls of soup where moved to the side and the other occupants at the table moved their eating into high gear. As a roe and ruckus echoed through the dinning hall Slyphiel just took her time and slowly with the dignity of nobility ate her soup. 'They'll leave enough after they're done. After getting used to the Inverse eating habits I learned to cook much more than what is needed,' Slyphiel thought before lifting another spoonful of soup to her lips.

Slowly but surely the war that was Lina and Gourry's eating habits started to die down as they began to finally get full. After another minute or so Lina leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach before saying, "That was great Slyphiel! If there is one thing I will like about this place it's your cooking."

Slyphiel smiled for two reasons. One because of Lina's compliment of her cooking, and two because she still had her touch since there was a small plate worth of food left for her. She looked at Lina while she was fixing her plate to notice the young heiress glancing around the hall. "Your curious about the paintings," Slyphiel asked before eating a bite of her food.

Lina blinked and looked at Slyphiel before nodding and replying, "Yeah, I was wondering who all of these people where in the paintings."

Slyphiel looked at the paintings of people that lined the dinning hall she sighed slightly before explaining, "Each portrait is that of the lord or lady of the castle. Each person who came to own the castle by the Inverse family tradition had their portrait made when they became lord of this castle."

Lina smiled and asked, "So I guess that means my portrait will be the next to hang on the wall?"

Slyphiel nodded, "Yes, you are the new lady of the castle and the artist will be here in a few days to get what he needs to paint the portrait."

Lina looked at the portraits for a moment before her eyes fell on the odd painting out on the wall. The portrait in the dead center of the hall did not seem to share any family features that the rest of the portraits of the Inverse family possessed. She studied the portrait to try and find any similarities what so ever. The portrait was of a young man dress in very old gothic style clothing seeming to date to the dark ages. His hair was a light lavender with the bluest eyes that she had ever seen before. His hair jutted out in wings on either side of his head and a bit of hair fell down over his right eye. His pale skin seemed to shine in the painting as he looked down into the hall and its occupants. As she was still looking at the painting she was brought back to reality when she heard, "Hey...Hey you there or did a bird nest in your brain?"

Lina quickly reacted and punched what just touched her. She turned to see Gourry rubbing his cheek with his hand. She huffed before jumping from her chair and continued to pummel the blonde man. "How dare you try to say I'm dense...why I ought to!"

Slyphiel watched with wide eyes for a few moments before she walked over to the pile of Lina and Gourry and broke them apart. She stood in between them and lowly asked, "Miss Inverse please forgive Gourry dear. It was uncalled for but he really didn't mean it."

Lina stopped and looked as Slyphiel pleaded for her to stop. 'She really does care for the big lug doesn't she,' Lina thought before she turned around and huffed saying, "I think he has learned his lesson now," before sitting back in her chair.

Slyphiel sighed and looked at the disheveled and beaten Gourry that laid unconscious on the floor. She then barely picked the blonde man up and put him in one of the chairs. She then sat down and asked, "What had your attention so Miss Inverse?"

Lina looked at Slyphiel and said, "It's Lina...not Lady Inverse, Miss Inverse, or whatever else...just call me Lina okay?"

Slyphiel smiled before she nodded and said, "Okay Miss, Lina."

Lina dropped her head for a second before thinking, 'Well, I guess it's better than nothing.'

"So what are you curious about Miss, Lina," Slyphiel asked with a smile as she felt she was becoming closer to the new heir of the castle.

Lina pointed to the center portrait and asked, "Who is that? He looks nothing like any of my family no matter how long I study him."

Slyphiel looked and then frowned before she answered, "That was the original lord of this castle. He had the castle built here and was lord of all the area around. It's said that he was a just if not cold ruler who kept his territory in control from bandits and other problems. It was soon after the death of his wife that he was over come with grief and began to rule his lands with an iron fist of hate. After a few years of this oppression the peasants of his lands rose against him lead by your ancestor Alfred Inverse. After the people stormed the castle your ancestor challenged Count Greywords to a duel of the sword. The count accepted and their fight began. In the end Alfred won the day and banished the count from his throne. Every since then the Inverse line have been the protectors of the people and have lived in this castle."

Lina looked at the portrait for a moment longer before asking, "So his family name was Greywords was it? Have any of his family tried to reclaim the castle?"

Slyphiel shook her head and replied, "No, he was the last of his line. So the castle will always belong to an Inverse."

Lina smiled slightly as she thought, 'Well, at least I won't have that to worry about.'

* * *

Lina yawned as she pulled her night pulled the long sleeve t-shirt over her head. After finally getting to her room and changing Lina was ready for a good night's sleep. She yawned again as she flipped the light switch so that the room was only lit by a candle by her bedside. 'I'm glad that my family decided to hook the castle up with electricity. I would've hated to go without it for as long as I stay here,' Lina thought as she crawled into bed.

As she was about to blow out the candle she all of a sudden heard something from down the hall. She picked up the candle and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked down the hall to she something. She recognized the sound to be that of the pipe organ in the music hall downstairs. 'Now who would be playing the organ at this time at night? If that block head is responsible I will beat him silly,' Lina thought as she angrily stalked down the hall towards the music hall.

* * *

Slyphiel was starting to sink into sleep when the sound of the pipe organ awoken her. A cold sweat began to form on her skin as she thought, 'That's Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor! That's his song...He's awake! I have to warn Miss Lina before he notices her!'

With fear moving her even faster Slyphiel threw open her door and shot down the hallway in search of the new heir before she found her family's secret.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. The Test of Zelgadis Greywords

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 3**

**The Tests of Zelgadis Greywords**

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. As for inspiration for this idea it comes from a lot of things. I mean there are elements of the phantom of the opera, beauty and the best, and others wrapped up into this fic. Dracula was a beginning inspiration but after a while I thought against making any of the characters a vampire...I mean I myself have beaten that theme like a dead horse. It was soon after that revelation that I happen to catch sight of another book I have not read in a while. The story behind Zelgadis is inspired by said book and I'm going to see if anyone can guess the work (Even thought the work inspired his character I am taking some liberties with the idea).

* * *

Lina marched down the hall enraged that someone would be making such noise while she was trying to sleep. "When I get my hands on this person they are going to wish they had never been born," she fumed as she drew closer to the music hall.

She stood in front of the huge double doors of the music hall. She then stepped forward and knocked the doors wide open to reveal the candle lit music hall. She continued to fume as she looked straight at the organ that was still being played. It was at this moment that some of her rage was taken away by the surprise of a stranger at the organ. She watched quietly as his hands moved fluidly up and down the multiple keyboards. At the same time his feet were constantly moving the petals at the bottom as he seemed to be entranced by his own playing. It was at this moment that Lina was able to get a good look at the figure. From the looks of him he was slightly taller than Lina with a lithe build to his body. His lavender hair came out from his head in points and did a decent job of concealing his face. As Lina watched she all of a sudden heard, "I've told you before Sylphiel you don't have to be shy around me," before he turned to face her as he finished the music piece.

At this moment Lina's eyes went wide in shock as she remember the face quite well. He looked exactly like the portrait of the first count that hung in the dinning hall. She gulped as she noticed the broadsword on his belt and how his sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he noticed her. Lina chuckled nervously before saying, "Hi, I guess you can see I'm not Sylphiel, but it was an excellent piece of playing."

The figure let loose a low growl as he stood from the playing bench in one fluid motion. He moved quickly towards her as he unsheathed his broadsword and took a swing while shouting, "Trespasser!"

Lina's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates as she ducked the swing at the last second. She dove to the side and rolled before recovering to her feet. The only problem was the sword was descending towards her even faster this time. Lina quickly side-stepped the swing and moved away quickly as the man backed up because of the vibrations caused by his sword hitting the stone floor. "Hey, look I know I'm new here and all but...," Lina was cut off as she dodged again, "This hardly seems like a polite welcome!"

The man grunted at Lina before replying, "Why should I give a friendly welcome to an intruder in my home," before he swung at her again.

Lina had had enough of this game. She quickly ducked his blow and used the swords momentum against her attacker. While he was recovering she quickly kicked him in the chin and then brought the bottom of her foot back down in a perfectly timed axe kick. The stranger smashed into the ground with a loud crack. With this Lina backed up and assumed a fighting stance incase he needed another shot. "Now listen just calm down and we can talk this out without anyone getting hurt."

The figure stood up and pulled his sword into a attack stance. The glint in his eye made Lina gulp as she knew it to say that he enjoyed her attack. As the attack moved forward slightly he asked, "Do you think two kicks are enough to take me out? You haven't seen a real warrior fight then," before he shouted and charged towards Lina.

Lina was preparing to dodge again when a figure moved in front of her. She blinked twice as she now recognized it to be Sylphiel in her nightgown. The usually shy and quiet woman was now standing in front of her with nerves of steel as she held out a medallion of some sort. "Halt your attack protector," she commanded.

As the figure saw the medallion he slowed and came to a complete stop right in front of Sylphiel. He then kneeled and placed the sword in front of him before replying, "Your wish is my command."

Lina blinked as she looked over Sylphiel's shoulder to see the now dormant threat waiting for a command. She then looked at Sylphiel and tapped her. When the young woman looked at Lina her eyes softened and she sighed. "Sorry, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you about the other resident of this castle."

Lina cocked her head at Sylphiel before sighing and replying, "Just tell me why Count Greywords is alive, well, and hasn't aged a day."

Sylphiel smiled and said, "Follow me Miss Lina and all will be explained. That means you too Zelgadis."

Zelgadis nodded before standing up and sheathing his broadsword. He then walked behind the two girls as they headed towards the kitchen. 'Who is this woman? Just a passerby that Sylphiel let stay for the night,' he thought as he walked in silence.

After they got to the kitchen Sylphiel asked both Lina and Zelgadis to sit at the small servants table while she prepared some tea. While they were waiting Lina and Zelgadis began a staring conquest. Both very curious about there other but neither one making an attempt to ask the questions they both wanted to know. After a few minutes Sylphiel came back with three cups of tea and set one down in front of each person. She took a sip of her tea before sighing and asking, "Now where was I?"

"You were going to explain why a relic from the medieval period is still stomping around my home," Lina answered while looking straight at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis almost spit out his tea before he swallowed and glared at Lina. "What do you mean your castle? You have no claim to this place unless...," Zelgadis replied before eyeing Lina's red hair and eyes, "You're an Inverse."

Lina gave Zelgadis a look like he was a fool before replying, "What were you expecting? Who else but crazies from my family would want to live here?"

Zelgadis glared at Lina for the slight before answering lowly, "I thought my captivity was over when Reginald Von Inverse did not have an heir. I should have known the old bastard would find someone in the family to carry on."

Sylphiel gulped slightly at Lina's reaction. She knew their were few things that could anger the former count but disrespect for the home he had built was one of them. She saw the look of angry and interest run through his eyes. She quickly pulled off the medallion and placed it around Lina's neck. She sighed when Zelgadis grunted before she replied, "Yes, she is an Inverse and now the rightful owner of the castle and the medallion that binds you to the line."

Lina's eyes widened slightly as she looked from the medallion to Zelgadis before asking, "So as long as I have this I can control him?"

Zelgadis growl which made both girls jump slightly before he replied, "To a point. I am here to protect this home and the area near it. I will not be some kind of foolish toy for you."

Lina smiled devilishly before replying, "Yes, but the fact of the matter is that I still have control."

Zelgadis responded with a smile of his own. "You passed the test of your martial skill, but now I must see how well your mind is before I will ever address you as my master."

Lina glared at him before cracking her knuckles and saying, "Well, shoot quizmaster. I can handle anything you can throw at me."

Zelgadis smiled and the replied, "Then we shall start with an easy one. The more that there is, The less that you see. Squint all you wish when surrounded by me."

Lina thought for a moment before she nodded and replied, "That's easy. Darkness is the answer."

Zelgadis nodded before replying with another riddle, "A spirited jig it dances bright, Banishing all but darkest night. Give it food and it will live; Give it water and it will die."

Lina thought for a moment looking for the answer. She happened to glance at a candle before answering, "Fire."

Zelgadis nodded again, "Alive as you but without breath, As cold in my life as in my death; Never a thirst though I always drink, Dressed in a mail but never a clink."

Lina thought about anything that did not breath, did not change temperature, and constantly drank even though it never needed it. It was just as she began to think about water that she thought of scales. "Fish is the answer."

Zelgadis nodded again, " If you can answer this last one then you have passed the test. I am free for the taking through all of your life, Though given but once at birth. I am less than nothing in weight, But will fell the strongest of you if held."

Lina blinked as she tried to think of what a person took all their life but was only given once. A first she thought to answer life but knew that it was incorrect after remembering that the riddle mentioned weight. 'If it weights something then it is technically a physical thing. But, what is taken for nothing, only given once and can kick anyone that held...it.'

It was at that moment that Lina released she was holding her breathe and the answer hit her. "It's breath. It is constantly taken, you are given your first breath when you are born, and you pass out if you hold it for too long."

Zelgadis smiled and nodded. She eyes seemed to be slightly glossed over as he replied in a sensuous tone, "Perfect...perfect. I guess I should not expect anything less from a true Inverse."

Lina studied the count as he seemed to enjoy the idea that someone could match his wit. Before she was about to reply he stood and announced, "It is late and you ladies need your rest," He bowed to them before turning and calling over his shoulder, "We will continue this later."

Lina nodded as she felt tiredness wash over her and headed toward her bedroom. She walked in and closed the door before hopping into bed. She made herself comfortable before sighing and thinking, 'I don't know if this is a good thing or not.'

As Lina wondered about this new situation she let the darkness of sleep overtake her.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Training Begins

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 4**

**Training Begins**

* * *

Next chapter up and we start heading into the main plot idea. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Lina was awoken to Sylphiel's voice as she said, "Rise and shine Miss Lina. It's a wonderful day."

Lina rolled over like at two year old and asked, "Can't I just have ten more minutes?"

Sylphiel smiled at the young woman as she walked over to the bed. She sat down and gently shook Lina's shoulder while replying, "But, Miss Lina a proper day is the best for you. And, you can't have a full day without breakfast."

As soon as the word breakfast left Sylphiel's mouth Lina sat up quickly and looked at the cook before asking, "What are we having," while a childlike glee sparkled in her eye.

Sylphiel smiled knowing from years of experience that the best way to wake up an Inverse was to go to their stomach. She stood and moved toward the changing shade before saying, "Well, first you need to bathe and dress before I tell you what is on the menu."

Lina was out of the bed in a flash and into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She turned on the shower and lathered up a washcloth. She cleaned herself as quickly as possible. Within five minutes she was out and warping a towel around her body and her hair. Lina walked back into her room and behind the changing shade that Sylphiel was standing near. She threw the towel over the shade so they would dry before replying, "Hand me an outfit out of my suitcase Sylphiel."

"Yes, Miss Lina," Sylphiel replied as she went to the suitcase to pick out an outfit for Lina.

A moment later Sylphiel handed Lina an outfit and waited as Lina changed. As she waited Lina asked, "So what is for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs," Sylphiel answered before continuing, "The perfect breakfast for your first day of training."

Lina's head poked out from behind the shade with a cocked eyebrow. She looked at Sylphiel for a moment before asking, "What do you mean by first day of training?"

Sylphiel blushed slightly before replying, "Oh, I forgot to mention. Zelgadis plans to train you in the ways of combat so that you can better fulfill your duty as lady of the castle."

Lina looked at Sylphiel oddly before asking, "From the way you describe it I'm going to be fighting street gangs or something to that nature."

Sylphiel smiled before replying, "No, the gangs know better than to start something big. Your main duty is to protect this land from any major threats and to settle any legal problems in the village."

Lina rolled her eyes before replying, "I don't even know the local laws. How am I suppose to settle things if I don't even know what's going on?"

"Don't worry Zelgadis with teach you in the law of the land as well," Sylphiel replied as she watched Lina come out from behind the shade.

Lina was dress in a simple outfit of a t-shirt and blue jeans. She walked toward the door followed by Sylphiel as they made their way to the dinning hall. As they walked down the long corridor Lina could not help but think, 'Wonderful. Now an ancient relic is my tutor in the ways of combat and law. What else could happen.'

* * *

Lina leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach while announcing, "Sylphiel that was the best breakfast I have had in years."

Sylphiel smiled at the compliment before looking at her watch. "Miss Lina you need to head to the central courtyard. Lord Zelgadis is waiting for you there."

Lina nodded as she stood and moved toward the hallway. From their encounter from the other night Lina had a very good idea that Zelgadis was a person that did not like to be kept waiting. As she strolled along she could not help but think about the past few days. How tiring the journey was, how surprising it was to be met at the train station by Gourry, and the biggest surprise to find that Count Zelgadis Greywords was alive and well. 'That was an interesting moment,' Lina thought as she moved towards the inner courtyard.

As she entered the courtyard she saw Zelgadis at the far end leaning against a tree. She walked forward before asking, "So what kind of training is this supposed to be?"

Zelgadis opened his eyes and looked at the new heiress of the castle. She had a great potential; he knew that from how she fought and her quick wit with his riddles. Now he watched as she approached him in the courtyard and saw that she moved quite fluidly even outside of combat. He moved from the tree and off to the close wall where he kept the weapons he wished to train her in. He grabbed a simple rapier and a basket rapier before moving towards Lina. "I'm going to teach you the rules of combat in case you ever need to call upon them."

Lina watched Zelgadis as he carried the two weapons towards her. She pointed at the rapiers and asked, "So which one of these swords is mine?"

Zelgadis handed Lina the basket rapier before he replied, "You will use the basket rapier at the beginning of the training. It has a very large hand guard and while more clumsy than a normal rapier it is perfect for beginners."

Lina nodded as she waited for the instruction Zelgadis would issue. She watched as he spread his legs apart five feet and squared his body towards her. He then lifted his right arm, which held the rapier, and then bent his wrist so that it angled the blade forty-five degrees downward. "Now do you best to copy this stance. Once you are there hold the position unless I tell you to change something."

Lina nodded and copied his stance as best she could. It was not everyday that you had to learn fencing just to live in a place. Lina stopped and watched as Zelgadis came out of his stance and walked towards her. He walked around her while looking at her form. She felt the flat of the blade tap her right arm before Zelgadis said, "Raise you arm more."

Lina corrected and changed her position accordingly. After a moment she felt the flat tap he left leg, "Out a bit more."

Lina huffed as she shifted feeling slightly odd with the stance she was in. After a minute without feeling the flat she saw Zelgadis come back in front of her and assume the stance again. He smiled before saying, "Now before we start the actual work on the sword play you must learn your footing."

Lina looked at him for a second before asking, "Footing," not being terribly familiar with the term.

Zel smirked and said, "If I move like this," as he advanced by moving his front foot and dragging the back forward, "Then you should react with the exact opposite. You should step away with the back foot and drag the front back into the position."

Lina nodded and did the move as instructed. It was not a hard concept but learning the correct moves during combat would take a while. "So what's another situation," Lina asked becoming interested in what the old Count could teach her.

Zelgadis kept the smirk on his face as he repositioned himself. 'Well at least she seems to be taking an interest in this,' he thought as he moved into the full position.

"If I move to the side like this," he said as he stepped to the side with his back foot and slide his front foot until he had centered himself again, "Now you do the opposite as well."

Lina copied the moved in the opposite direction that he moved. As she centered herself again she heard Zelgadis speak, "Good, you are doing very well. Now we will practice these simple movements until you can react without thinking. I will keep a beat from counting from one to three. Keep with the beat as best you can."

Lina nodded and began to moved with the beat as her first day of training began in the courtyard.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Lina's Big Day

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 5**

**Lina's Big Day**

* * *

Next chapter up.

* * *

Lina's eyes opened when she heard the birds chirping outside of her window. She had grown accustomed to waking up at the same time everyday due to her training schedule. She stretched and yawned as she made her way towards her bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up as she thought back on the past few of weeks. 'Well, I've been training none stop for about five weeks now and I'm not doing too bad. I've learned a lot about combat and how I am supposed to act at social functions once it get the time of year that the villages start to have there yearly festivals.'

Lina stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body as she continued to think about her new home and it's inhabitants. 'Slyphiel and Gourry are nice and always there for me if I need help. Even if Gourry is a bit on the dumb side. And, then there is Zelgadis, the drill master himself,' Lina chuckled at the little nickname she had just assigned to the still living count.

'But, that is his main function it seems. After we finish the training each day he just seems to disappear until the next day. It's more like he is fulfilling an obligation he doesn't want to more than he is doing because he wants to,' Lina frowned slightly at the thought.

Though she was not exactly sure what Zelgadis' true purpose was at the castle she would like to see more of him. 'If nothing else I could learn a lot about the past from him,' Lina thought as she rinsed off the soap that she had applied.

As the warm water washed off the last of the soap Lina turned off the shower and grabbed the nearby towel. She toweled off as she said to herself, "I'll follow him after training today and see what he is up to."

Lina nodded with her idea and walked out to her bedroom to dress before breakfast. As she made her way towards the changing shade the door to her room burst open and Slyphiel rushed in with something in her arms. "Miss Lina! We have to hurry he'll be here soon and you need to look your best."

Lina looked at the cook oddly before asking, "Who will be here soon and what are you carrying with you?"

Slyphiel gave the item to Lina who then held it up to see that it was a very old looking white dress. Lina's face went red as a beet as she threw the dress back to Slyphiel before turning away and shouting, "Absolutely not! I am not wearing a dress I don't care if Dracula himself were coming to visit!"

At about that moment the low tenor of Zelgadis was heard from the doorway, "You will wear the dress. The painter is on his way and I will not have an Inverse shown without something that shows their lineage."

Lina's reddened even more at the idea that Zel had a good look at her with only a towel on. She ducked behind the shade before tossing a slipper in Zelgadis' direction before shouting, "Get out of here! I have to change so shut the door and stop looking you perverted old lech!"

Zelgadis sighed at her reaction and grabbed the door handle. Right as he was about to close the door he stopped and replied, "Just put on the dress and meet me downstairs as soon as possible," before shutting the door and walking off.

Slyphiel sighed as she approached the shade and handed the dress to Lina. "I know you don't like the idea of a dress but the portrait will not look right if you do not dress up a little. We're not asking you to dress in clothes of the past just something a bit prettier than jeans and a t-shirt. I'll leave you to it," Slyphiel replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Zelgadis stood at the entrance to the castle and waited. He sighed as he adjusted the hood and mask on his face. 'The last thing I need is the painter remembering my description from when his great great grandfather came here,' he thought as he stood almost perfectly still.

He watched the trail leading to the castle as he continued to think about the commotion earlier with Lina. 'What a silly thing to threat over...wearing a dress isn't that bad a thing. She could stand to look more like a lady once in a while,' Zel thought before running those ideas out of his head.

The last thing he need was the idea of a female heir getting to him. He was a servant now and that was all that there was to the tale. The sun had set on his rule long ago and now as punishment for things he did during his rule he would be a servant to the Inverse family until one of them deemed his debt paid. 'It will continue this way and that's all I should worry about. While Lina ages I will remain the same. Thanks to Alfred I will never age and be curse to live on this world until it comes to an end,' he thought gloomily as he saw something round the corner of the mountain.

The painter was almost to the gates and Zelgadis prepare to greet him while hiding who he truly was. 'I will continue in my service it is all that my life is now,' he thought as he walked forward and stated, "This way Sir. The young heiress will be with us shortly."

The middle-aged painter nodded and followed the hooded servant into the castle. He had come here many times in his life with his father and the local painter when he had inherited the business. It was always the same thing. A new heir would claim the castle and one of his family would come to paint their portrait. The only odd thing was the same servant had been greeting him for ages now. 'Surely this man is almost to his death bed...he would have to be about a hundred years old by now,' the painter thought as he set up in the customary spot and waited.

A few minutes later two young ladies entered the room. The first the painter knew as Slyphiel. The young cook had been living in the castle ever since her birth and was a joy to be around when she came into the village for groceries. Next to her stood a young woman about her height with almost wild red hair that flowed down her back. Her ruby, red eyes held nervousness and worry as she looked around the room. 'She's an Inverse alright,' the painter thought as he brought out a stool and said, "Please sit here Miss Inverse and we shall begin."

As soon as he set the stool down the old servants voice rang out with a slight cold air to it, "That is Lady Inverse. It may not be like in your father's day anymore but she still holds the title and the respect that should come with it."

The painter flinched at his blunder. He knew that the old servant was quite a battle axe when it came to being proper and he had just slipped up. He smile and said, "Lady Inverse," as he motioned for the stool.

The painter looked oddly when he noticed that the new lady was just a taken aback by the servants reply as he was. She just stared at the old servant for a moment before coming to the stool and sitting down. After she was comfortable the painter replied, "Excuse me my Lady as I get ready."

Lina nodded to him and waited as he set up. About the time she was going to look at Zelgadis she found him right next to her. She stared at him when she felt his hand on her back. "Don't slouch," he commanded in a whisper.

Lina got over her unease with that commanded and huffed. She straightened up and pouted at Zelgadis before whispering, "If I'm due the respect of lady of this land then why don't I get the respect from you!"

Zelgadis huffed and replied, "You will receive it once you start acting like a noble and performing the duties that come with the rank without whining."

Lina glared at him and was about the leap on the old count but was interrupted by the painter saying, "Ok my lady we are ready. Shall we begin?"

Lina nodded and kept her pose that was satisfying to the painter and a count that could not give up his rank fully.

* * *

Three hours later the painter was done and Lina could move. She stiffly walked to the canvas to have a look. 'I've never sat in one position that long in my life. Zel's going to get it for this one just you wait.'

She made it up to the painting to look. It was amazing what the painter had done. There she was Lina Inverse looking like some radiant woman from an era past. Her eyes looked out at the viewer with a look of kindness and at the same time temptation. Her wild hair cascaded down her back in a flowing wave that looked like it would move if you watched the painting long enough. Lina was speechless to say the less she had not seen such a job well done in all her life. "Well what do you think," the painter asked as the new Countess and the old servant viewed the painting.

Lina looked at the painter by could not muster the words to express her feelings. As she was about to try to speak for the third time the silence was broken by Zelgadis slow and somewhat seductive reply, "It's...Beautiful."

Lina blushed at the compliment and nodded in agreement. She looked back to see Zelgadis right behind her with wide eyes as if he could not believe he had just said that. Lina almost giggled when she saw a slightly reddening on the old count's face. After a moment they both bid the painter farewell. As they watched him leave neither one spoke and soon both partied ways. Neither was sure of what to make of this new painting and the words that had come with it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Mysterious Count Greywords

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 6**

**Mysterious Count Greywords**

* * *

Next chapter up. Sorry it took a while but I haven't had much time to myself with the beginning of the new semester and moving into a new place. But, as a reward for your patience here is an extra long chapter.

* * *

Lina sighed as she looked out the window of the old library in the west wing of the castle. Outside the wind blew and the rain poured as a storm made its way through the country side. 'Man, what a dreary day,' Lina thought as she looked out on the land.

It had been about a month since the incident with the painting but Lina and Zelgadis' relationship had gone back to normal. He was the teacher and she was the student as usual. That is except today. Lina sat and waited for Zelgadis but the stoic count was uncharacteristically late. She glanced back outside and watched the rain before she heard a horse. She walked up to the window and looked down to see a man in a very familiar gray cloak mounting the horse as he prepared to ride off. She quickly took off from the library and began to make her way to the front. As she was descending the stairs she could see the horse begin to trot towards the front. She jumped from the fourth step up and hit the ground running after the rider. She grabbed the black cloak that Sylphiel had made for her for rainy days as she kept running. Lina lowered her shoulder and body checked one of the large double doors open as she kept running into the rain soaked road. She saw the rider ahead of her and could tell that he was taking off rather quickly. "Where are you going," she shouted to try and get the rider to stop.

It was no use for the rider continued at his generous pace as he headed towards the forest below the mountains. Lina continued to run at her full pace to try and keep the rider in sight. She was not as fast as a horse but she was could run at a decent clip. After about fifth teen minutes she reached the forest and continued to run while listening for the sound of hoof beats. She could hear them faintly and chose the direction she would go from the sound, "Damnit...I...I..could've...stayed inside and been fine but no I had to chase after him," Lina berated herself as she heaved breathes as she kept running.

After another thirty minutes Lina's body was ready to give out. She stopped and leaned on a tree to help keep herself from collapsing. As she gasped for air she could not help but continue to berate herself mentally, 'What am I doing? Why do I care were Zelgadis is going? I mean am I that worried that he might be going to see someone other than me,' Lina shook that thought out of her head and continued, 'No, it's because he didn't ask for leave and left me sitting in the library.'

Lina nodded her head at her own explanation situation and stood up fully before taking in a big gulp of air. After catching her breath she began to walk in the direction she thought Zelgadis went. She walked on for another thirty minutes when she heard something coming from the south. She quickly spun in the direction and took off running in the direction she heard the sound. After a few minutes she came to a large root and instead of slowing down she just leaped over. Much to Lina's chagrin as she cleared the root she noticed that it was quite a fall. She started to plummet while shouting, "Zelgadis you arrogant bastard I'll kill you for this," before everything went black.

* * *

Zelgadis had finally arrived. He only came to this place once a year and he would not miss this occasion no matter who was his master. He tied the horse to a tree and began the short walk up the path he knew so well. As he walked up the old path he pulled a single delicate, white rose from within his cloak. He carried the flower with an almost reverence as he came to the end of the path. He came to a small clearing that held a stone marker in the middle. He walked towards the marker and kneeled before saying, "It's been a while I know. But, I'm here now."

He smiled as he laid the rose down and whispered, "Happy Birthday dear."

As he looked at the stone marker he sighed and said, "Hopefully this will be the one. If I serve her well maybe she will be the one to end the curse that Alfred put on me. If she is then it won't be long in comparison to how long I've waited."

He was about to continued when he heard, "Zelgadis you arrogant bastard I'll kill you for this," followed by a loud crash that made him wince.

He sighed as he got up and took off running at high rate of speed. He followed the path back down and then took off in the direction the scream came from. 'Don't I wish that she could actually carry that threat out,' he thought as he came upon the landing zone.

He looked with wide eyes at the broken tree limbs and underbrush. Soon he spotted Lina's red hair and ran over to the spot. He lifted a tree limb off of her body to discover an unconscious and bleeding Lina Inverse. He sighed as he bent down and checked her pulse. "She's alive just beaten up," he said to himself as he scooped the young girl up in his arms.

Zelgadis moved slowly as to not jostle Lina too much and made his way back to the clearing. As he made it back to the clearing he heard a thunderclap above and scowled at the sky. He looked around and remembered the mountainside next to the clearing had a cave. He walked into the cave before laying Lina down. As he took off his cape he saw that Lina was shaking from the damp clothes on her. Zel shook his head before saying, "Better find some wood before it starts to rain again."

Zelgadis took off again and came back in fifth teen minutes with two armfuls of wood and tender. He set the wood down and built a fire. As he finished he felt for his flint but remembered he did not bring the item. He sighed before thinking, 'She is out...she won't notice and it won't spoil anything...I can still test to see if she is capable of this later.'

Zelgadis began motioning with his hands before saying, "Flare Arrow," and cast an arrow made of pure fire into the wood.

Smiling at the now roaring fire Zelgadis could not help but think, 'I've still got it,' before turning to his next task.

As he looked at Lina's shivering body he began to pull her clothes off. He first removed her boots and then socks before setting them on the other side of the fire. Next, he removed her cloak and her belt and placed them next to the boots. Now came the tricky part. Zelgadis slowly proceeded so as to not wake Lina in the middle of the task, 'If she wakes up now then I'll never hear this down,' he thought as he began.

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Lina's blue jeans before slowly rolling them down her legs. Zel blushed as he got a view of Lina's black lacy undergarment and the white, creamy legs that were just below. After what seemed like an eternity of holding his breath; Zel finally pulled her jeans off and set them near the fire. He next moved toward Lina's upper body and with the same carefulness pulled Lina's tee-shirt up and over her head. He placed the shirt near the fire and finished by removing her matching undergarments and placing them with the rest of her clothes. "Now just to move her and I will be out of the death zone," he said jokingly to himself as he grabbed Lina's now dry cloak and laid it down near the fire.

He then slowly picked up Lina's nude body and moved it onto the cloak with a bright blush staining his face. After laying the young girl down he took off his cloak, that through a few tricks remained dry, and laid it over Lina. After covering Lina and making sure she had stopped shivering he leaned against the cave wall and slowly sat down. He sighed before saying, "Now to just wait out the storm."

* * *

Lina awoke with a start and sat up quickly. It was soon after that she was reminded of her fall by the splitting headache she had. Lina held her head in her hands as she waited for the pain to pass. As she breathed slowly she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to meet the sapphire blue eyes of Zelgadis Greywords. She was about to speak but stopped when Zelgadis looked away and said, "You might want to cover up," before a slight red came over his face

Lina cocked an eyebrow at his statement before looking down to see that she the only thing covering her nude body was Zelgadis' cloak which had slipped down to her lap. Lina squeaked in surprise as she quickly pulled the cloak up and blushed as red as her hair. After a few moments she glared at Zel and asked, "What did you do to me?"

Zelgadis just shook his head and replied, "Your clothes were soaking wet so it was either undress you or let you catch cold."

Lina pulled the cloak even closer before she shouted, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you saw me! What kind of gentlemen are you supposed to be if you go around stripping unsuspecting girls like me?"

Zelgadis clenched his fists at this slight but reminded himself that anger would only provoke her more. He sighed before looking away and replying, "I gave up the role of gentleman a long time ago. I am nothing more than a weapon now. And, a weapon needs no manners."

Lina blinked at his answer and just stared at the young man before her. After a few minutes of silence she asked lowly, "What do you mean?"

Zelgadis just sighed and replied, "Ever since your ancestor defeated me in battle I have been a servant to the Inverse family. My main function of service is a weapon of the family. I take care of their problems through force while they're hands stay clean."

Lina looked directly at Zelgadis in shock as her mouth gaped open. "Were you like an assassin to get rid of my families enemies?"

Zelgadis looked at Lina without moving his head before smirking slightly and answering, "No, there's no one in this area dumb enough to be your families enemy. No, there are much more dangerous things out here than humans."

"Like what," Lina asked as she looked out the cave to see that it was still raining.

Zelgadis stood as he moved towards the front of the cave and said, "I'll teach you about that when the time is right. But, for now I think it will be better for you not to know."

Lina watched as Zelgadis traced his fingers along the opening to the cave and slowly drew symbols with his fingers. After he finished the circle of invisible symbols he turned and sat at the front while looking straight ahead at the opposite wall. Lina slowly turned; making sure the cloak stayed in place, until she was facing Zelgadis. "Why are you teaching me? I mean I would think you would just continued as you normally did."

Zel sighed before pulling his arms into his shirt and pulling it over his head. He finished taking off his shirt before tossing it to Lina while saying, "Put that on so you don't have to clutch the cloak like a security blanket."

Lina caught the article of clothing and looked at it while she blushed bright red. She looked towards Zelgadis before averting her eyes and asking, "Could you please turn around?"

Zel nodded before turning and looking out the cave. Even though he was not looking at her his sensitive ears caught every sound no matter how much he tried to block it out. He began to blush himself as he waited for Lina to give him the okay. "I'm teaching you so that your family won't fall into ruin when I am no longer around," Zelgadis replied as he waited.

Lina stopped smoothing out the shirt and looked at Zelgadis' naked back. His smooth white skin seemed to shine in the low light of the fire. She could feel her blush increase as thought about running her hands over the smooth surface, 'Lina get a hold of yourself,' she thought before asking, "What do you mean when you are gone? If you've lived this long then I don't see what will kill you. And, you can turn around now."

Zelgadis turned to be might with Lina standing in front of the fire. He could not help but look her over as the shirt barely came down to an acceptable level on the young woman. Most of her white legs where exposed and shone with the firelight. Her porcelain face was cast in shadow as her ruby eyes gazed at him. He coughed and looked away before replying, "Because your ancestor Alfred placed a curse on me that keeps me alive. There are only two ways for me to die. Either you use what is locked away in that amulet to destroy me or to release me from the curse. I am hoping that one day I will be released."

Lina cocked an eyebrow as she caught the amulet in her right hand. She brought it to face her and felt the front for a moment. She found that it shifted and that there was something inside. She looked to she a small portrait kept within the amulet. The portrait was of an old man that looked to be only skin and bones. He had no hair left and looked like he should have been dead a long time ago. She then noticed the sharp sapphire eyes and knew who the was held in the portrait. She looked up to Zelgadis and before she could ask he replied, "That is my portrait. It was part of the curse. As long as that portrait exist and I don't look at it then I will not age or die. So it ages in my stead."

Lina gasped at the finding and did not know how to react. She quickly closed the amulet and just stood in place trying to think on what to say. 'What can I really say...'Sorry my ancestor cursed you like this,' yeah that will work,' Lina thought sarcastically as she stood still.

"Well, it is getting late. I had better go hunt something to eat," Zelgadis said as he rose, "Make sure you do not step outside of this cave."

Lina nodded at the command and watched as Zel disappeared into the forest to look for something that would suit as food. She sat down after about a minute began to ponder about this new situation. 'Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I have the thing that keeps Zelgadis alive right in my hands. And, he said he was training me so that one day he will hopefully be released...is he wanting me to release him? I can't do that! I don't even know how I'm supposed to use this to release him,' Lina thought worriedly as she looked up at the cave opening.

Lina waited for another twenty minutes when Zelgadis came in with a few dead rabbits in his hands. He sat down near the fire and produced a small utility knife from its hiding place in his shoe. He then carefully began to skin and butcher the rabbits so that they could be eaten all the while not saying a word. Lina watched as he continued in his task but her attention was not on the rabbits. It was Lina's turn to feel like a lecher as see kept her eyes on Zel's naked torso. In the light of the fire she watched as his well toned muscle appeared during his work. His lithe form reminded her of guys she had fawned over when she was in high school. 'And, to think this one is my servant,' Lina smiled lecherously before shaking her head and berating herself mentally, 'No, Lina now is not the time to forget this guy only wants you to release him.'

Soon Zelgadis had finished his task and set the meat on spits to cook near the fire. He turned towards Lina to see her scowling at something that did not exist. "Lina is something wrong," Zelgadis asked.

Lina came back to reality and blush being caught off guard. She coughed to cover her embracement and replied, "No, I'm fine. Say Zel why was it you were cursed?"

Zelgadis' demeanor turned sour at that question. He did not like to think about his past and Lina had hit the worst possible moment in his life. He sighed and replied, "It was because I took revenge for my wife's death out on the townsfolk...So you ancestor cursed me to this life in repentance for my crime."

Lina frowned and looked at Zel with pity before asking, "If it's not stepping over my bounds what was you wife like?"

Zelgadis looked up at Lina in surprise. This was the first Inverse to ever ask about her. He coughed slightly before smiling at her memory, "She was a sweet and caring young women a little younger than you. She had raven hair that somewhat matched my hair style and was a bundle of energy. He blue eyes always shone with love as she took every task to heart. Both the townsfolk and I loved her for the light of happiness she showed us," Zelgadis replied before trailing off.

Lina sighed, 'He loved her a lot didn't he,' she thought before asking, "What was her name?"

Zel smiled as he handed Lina her rabbit and answered, "Amelia wil Tesa Sailoon Greywords."

Lina cocked an eye at the name while she ate, 'What a long name,' she thought as they continued to eat in silence.

After finishing Zel yawn and said, "We should get our rest so we can get back to the castle early the next day."

Lina nodded before yawning and stretching like a giant cat. She then laid down on her cloak and curled up as she prepared to sleep. As her eyes were closing she felt something being laid on her. She looked up to see Zel covering her with his cloak. "Don't you think you'll get cold?"

"No, you need it more than I do," He replied as he moved away to the spot he choose and laid down to sleep.

Lina being too tired to argue passed into oblivion in no time.

* * *

A while later Lina awoke to a loud noise. She sat up quickly and looked to the from of the cave. Nothing was there. As she was still looking she heard it again but it was coming from behind her. She turned to see Zel shifting uncomfortably and grimacing at something. "No...Don't...Let me die and be with her," he moaned out in his sleep.

Lina held her hand to her mouth as she thought, 'He's have a nightmare. How can I help him?'

At that moment Lina had an idea. She stood up with Zel's cloak in hand and walked towards him. She laid down and covered both of them with his cloak. She then slowly backed towards Zel's sleeping form. When she got with a few inches it was as if Zel could sense her. He reached out and pulled Lina's back flush against his chest. Lina's eyes widened from the force but then because of his hands. She had to suppress a moan in fear of waking Zel up as she felt his right hand run up her thigh. His hand came to rest on her hip as the other arm snaked under her and embraced her. Lina breathed heavily at Zel's touch and wondered, 'Am I that lusting for a guy's touch or is it something more,' before her eyes widened again

Zel's right hand had moved up again and brought the bottom of the shirt with it. Lina was now nude from the stomach down. 'This will be interesting in the morning,' she thought as sleep won over again and she feel asleep in Zel's arms.

* * *


	7. A New Understanding

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter: 7**

**A New Understanding**

* * *

I know...I know I have a bad habit about starting fics that everyone likes and then moving on to something else. Well, here is my promise that I haven't forgotten this fic.

* * *

Lina awoke to the sound of birds singing in the morning light. She yawned lightly while looking out of the cave into the wilderness. As Lina was about to move she heard a light sigh before she felt something rub against her neck. Lina's eyes went wide as she felt warm breath on her cheek and the nuzzling motion on her neck. Lina looked back to see the top of Zelgadis' head before she felt the arms around her waist. As she was about to try to move away she felt one of Zel's hands move slowly down her flat stomach. Lina could not help but moan as she felt the light pressure through the shirt she was wearing. 'This isn't good...if Zel wakes up with me like this it will be so embarrassing...,' Lina thought to herself.

Lina began to try to wiggle out of Zel's grip just to have him grunt and hold onto to her body. As Lina continued to struggle she felt Zelgadis' hand move up her body before, "Ahhh!"

Lina let out a combination of a scream and a moan as one of Zel's hands took hold of one of her breast. Her face was red as a cherry tomato as she felt Zelgadis' hand still on the sensitive area. Lina was about to try to move again when she heard Zelgadis yawn and his body shift slightly. She went stiff as a board as she Zelgadis' breath stop for a moment. The next thing Lina knew the offending hand quickly moved from the spot before both arms retreated from her form. Lina slowly looked back, face still as red as her hair, and saw that Zel had turned from her. He kept his eyes trained on the back of the cave before he whispered lowly, "Sorry..."

Normally, Lina would have attacked him and called him a dirty old lecher. But, for some reason she did not want to attack the man that was facing away from her. Lina slowly sat up and wrapped the cloak around her lower half since she was only wearing Zelgadis' shirt. She turned towards the count and asked, "Are my clothes dry?"

Zelgadis looked to where he had laid Lina's clothes out to dry the night before. He stood up and grabbed the articles before turning and handing them to Lina. Before the young countess could open her mouth Zel had turned around and said, "I know...I know...no peeking or I'm dead."

Lina smiled as she began to put on her normal clothes. 'At least he's a quick leaner,' Lina thought as she finished pulling her shirt on.

After a few more moments of straightening and making sure all was right Lina then turned towards Zel. She smirked before saying, "You can turn around now."

Zel turned at hearing Lina's voice and replied, "Good, we need to get back to the castle before Sylphiel has a panic attack because we haven't come back."

Lina looked at Zel as they walked out of the cave before asking, "She gets that worked up about things like this?"

Zel nodded before smiling, "Yeah, Sylphiel is a good girl that just wants to take care of all those that live in the castle. It's almost like she is the mother of the castle."

Lina smiled as she thought about how caring Sylphiel could be as she continued to walk behind Zelgadis. After a few minutes they came to a clearing where a horse was tied. Lina recognized the horse and said, "It's amazing the horse didn't run off during the storm."

Zel walked over to the horse before petting the animal slightly before replying, "I trained Hermes for when he was young. He only listens to me and me alone."

Lina looked at the pale horse before asking, "Hermes? Like the Greek god right?"

Zel nodded before saying, "Yes, he is the fastest horse I have come across so I thought he deserved the name of the messenger of the gods."

After answering the question Zel saddled up on Hermes before he offered his hand to Lina. Lina took his hand and mounted up behind Zelgadis. As Zel turned the horse around towards the road he said, "Hold on."

Lina wrapped her arms around Zelgadis as Hermes took off down the road at an unusual speed. She drew herself closer to Zel as they continued down the forested path. While Lina held on she felt the contour of Zel's chest through the shirt that he had reclaimed from her. 'I've never noticed how fit he is,' Lina thought as she continued to hang on for the ride, 'Maybe being close isn't so bad...What am I thinking?'

Lina shook her head to rid herself of the train of thought that she had gone on. When she looked back toward Zel she saw that he was looking at her. She blushed slightly before asking, "What?"

He shrugged before saying, "I thought you said something."

Lina shook her head and replied, "No...you must be hearing things."

Zel cocked an eyebrow at Lina for a moment before turning back to the front. He continued to control the horse as they headed back towards the castle. 'I could have sworn I heard her say something...oh well,' Zel thought as he continued on.

Lina's blush began to calm as she thought, 'That was close...good thing he decided no to ask anymore questions. Though it's kind of odd that I thought something and Zel thought he heard me say it.'

Lina looked up again to see Zel looking back again with a odd look on his face. She was about to ask what he wanted but he turned away before she could open her mouth. Lina looked at the man in front of her and wondered, 'Is he going insane or something?'

"For your information I have never been and I'm not going insane," Zelgadis said as he looked back at Lina.

Lina's eyes were wide as she asked, "How did you hear that? I only thought that I wasn't even saying a thing!"

The horse abruptly stopped and Zelgadis looked at Lina with wide eyes to match her own. Zel stared at Lina for a few moments before whispering, "It...it can't be."

"What cant' be," Lina asked before she threatened, "Tell me or I'll do something drastic."

"It's just that the only Inverse that was able to communicate with me telepathically was Alfred so many years ago," Zelgadis replied with shock in his voice and face.

Lina's eyes widened again as she asked, "You mean that whatever I think you will hear?"

Zelgadis shook his head before replying, "Only the thoughts that you project...the thoughts that have a lot of emotion tied in them or thoughts that are commands towards me."

Lina thought about the idea as Zelgadis got the horse to continue on it's way. As they finally got back on the main road Zel could not help but think, 'If she communicate with me telepathically then she might be able to master the magics of old...if that is so then she might can free me from this curse.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
